


The Clock Struck 10:30

by alex_skye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie and Clyde Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO! Akashi, Crime Boss!Akashi, Gen, Gun Violence, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime, in which Akashi kills a man and Furi witnesses it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_skye/pseuds/alex_skye
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou. On the outside, he seems perfect. No flaws at all.On the inside, however, he is the most ruthless and cruelest crime boss the world has ever seen.It all began on a cold, rainy day. Just another ordinary day. He lifts up his gun. Pulls the trigger.And the clock started ticking at 10:30 AM.AKA: Akashi’s side of the story before it all began
Relationships: Future AkaFuri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Clock Struck 10:30

**Author's Note:**

> Also Also Known As: The prequel to I Heard that Sound. I Heard that Sound was supposed to be finished first before I uploaded The Clock Struck 10:30, but I decided against it. Enjoy

* * *

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

Footsteps booming in a soundless hallway of pristine white walls and pretty paintings that were chosen to look nice hang upon the blank surface. Shoes. Italian or French. Something expensive and new. Slacks, ironed and pressed. A matching jacket with a silky red shirt underneath without a wrinkle in sight.

Hair, neatly combed. The scent of some foreign brand name cologne wafts through the air.

Perfect. No flaw to be noticed.

That’s Akashi Seijuurou.

At least. That’s the image he portrays to the public.

Deep down. There’s a pitch black heart, drowning in tar, painted with grease and deceit. It has no room for kindness or compassion. All that remains: cruelty and a desire to be above all the rest. He is ruthless.

Cold. Cruel.

A monster. A beast behind the face of a man.

Well, he’ll show them how cruel he can truly be.

Akashi briskly walks out the door in his black trench coat. Slips on his favorite gloves. His business card in his wallet. A cold piece of metal loaded with a single bullet attached to his waist.

He checks his watch. He’ll be late if he doesn’t hurry.

After all, Akashi Seijuurou is never late to his appointments.

**TIME- **10:00 AM

——————————-

It’s raining. Gently.

The streets are clouded in a mysterious mist and the dreary day of clouds. Not even a single gleam of sunlight to be seen. People bustle about, not a care in the world. Running towards their workplace or school. Bags clasped in hands. Umbrellas opening in a flourish of color.

It’s quite chilly, Akashi noted.

But, it does not matter. He still needs to meet with his client.

It feels like a bad joke waiting to happen.

Meeting in an alleyway of all places. Akashi supposes he has to work with what he is dealt with. Either way, the calming drizzle does not soothe his boiling irritation. After some time, his client shows up as a drunken fool. Impatience and frustration brew inside him. His time was wasted on this man.

Why should he bother wasting any more time?

The man stole money from him and almost released some valuable information. Akashi decided to settle the matter by silencing that traitorous mouth.

Forever.

He’s doing himself and the world a favor by getting rid of the man anyways. He grabs his gun. Aims at the man’s forehead. Pulls slowly on the trigger. One shot. That’s all it will take to end his life. It’s all for the best, really. He thinks to himself as he stares into the drunken haze of the man’s eyes during his final moments. He’s doing it to protect himself. To protect his family.

What a pity that someone had to die.

_Bang!_

Akashi hears a horrified gasp. He didn’t expect another person to see him.

He turns and looks into frightened brown eyes. That was when the clock started ticking.

**Time-** 10:30 AM

* * *

**The End**


End file.
